customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
S.H.O.T / DoSSoDI: Lycan Mini Series: Chapter 1: Fear the Unknown, Not the Darkness
Australia's most famous superhero team, Iron Assassin and the Dark Owl, are sent to investigate a vicious mauling of many senators, as are Daran King and Tom Wect. What they don't know is that the wolf is hungry... When suspicions arise that they are dealing with something more than human, both pairs meet someone surprising. Two yellow eyes glared from the bushes, patiently staring at the narrow path that snaked off through the trees. The motionless figure was invisible in the uncertain shadows of the forest. It knew that all it had to do was wait, it was in no hurry. The eyes closed, it absorbed all the sounds of the forest within itself. The flapping of birds, the scuttling of possums in the trees and a sound that pleased it to no end. A vicious tearing sound, a predator had caught its unfortunate quarry and was now reaping the rewards. It reminded it of its time as a hunter, when nothing was more complicated than the next meal. Suddenly, footsteps cracked through the old memories and the eyes flashed open again. These fools had taken no precautions, it was sure that it could have heard these footsteps while it was unconscious. It listened more closely, two pairs of footsteps, one was heavier and more irregular, a guard. It almost laughed, a single guard, these people obviously thought they were invincible. The lighter, more agile footsteps were the footsteps of its prey. It would be quick, they wouldn't even know what had killed them before they slunk to the ground, lifeless. Finally the two people appeared at the end of the path, the tall guard looking around nervously and the older, shorter man staring at the ground while he walked. They crossed the path before it and just as they had turned their backs on the bushes, it sprung. The guard had barely looked around to see it, when it had already buried its jaws in his neck. It felt the satisfying crunch as the neck broke underneath its weight. The body crumpled and jumping of its victim it lunged at the older man, who nimbly dodged aside without even looking at it. It spun around baring its fangs at the man who faced it, preparing to spring again. A shudder racked its body and it recoiled, confused. The shudder turned into a grinding. "Get away" it thought and sprinted into the woods. By the time the man had raised his gun to shoot, it had already disappeared into the endless forest. ---- Iron Assassin and the Dark Owl walked into the S.H.O.T base in New Kharmag. A D-X drone shuffled It's way over to them. "There is a very important mission for the two of you" the drone said to the two heroes. "you are to meet at the S.H.O.T briefing room, D-X terminal 1." Iron Assassin and Dark Owl looked at each other with worried looks. "Wow, this has to be really important if we have to go to D-X terminal 1" both heroes thought in complete sync. "Thank you" Iron Assassin said, and the two walked to a door near the back of the room. They walked into the dimly lit room and walked over to the largest terminal in the middle of the room. A scanner scanned them and an entrance opened into a darker room with a large computer screen. They both walked into the room and the computer screen lit up. A robitic voice started, whilst coinciding text appeared on the screen. "''Acknowledgment: Welcome Iron Assassin and Dark Owl. Information: Your next mission is to investigate the recent attacks on many people of high power, the latest being an attack on a gaurd, whose ID indicates he was working to protect the Prime Minister. Because of this we are sending you two to investigate this latest attack. This attack was in the edge of the Black Forest in New Kharmag. Target: '''We need you to gather information on these attacks, and surpress the assassin. '''Query: Any questions?" ''Both heroes shifted in their spots and half turned towards the door. "No qeustions." Dark Owl said, and the heroes left for the Black Forest. ---- Category:Members of S.H.O.T Category:Members of DoSSoDI Category:Mind Lord Category:PeanutFlipz